1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a novel type of cutter attachment for the three point hitch on an agricultural tractor particularly designed to cut through the length of a bale allowing the bale to be divided into smaller pieces which are easier to feed and ration to livestock. The device can be easily converted to a forklift which can be used to lift and transport said bales.
2. Description of the Prior Act
In recent years, it has become commonplace to bind bales of hay in a cylindrical shape with automated hay baling equipment. These cylindrical hay bales are difficult to feed in small portions to livestock because the bale is wrapped very tightly by the hay baling equipment. The bales are large and can weigh 1500 pounds or more. The bales are difficult to handle and transport.
Techniques for processing the bales include grinding the hay bale in a large tub like machine and conveying the ground hay to the feeding site. This requires a relatively expensive machine and is usually unsuitable for a small operator. Bales are also placed whole in special feeders allowing the animals to pull out and eat small portions. Bales are often transported with a forklift device fitted to a three point hitch on an agricultural tractor. Other larger devices are available for carrying several bales at once. The forklift device in itself which is integrated into the invention claimed in this patent, is not new and unique. However, this integration with the cutting means and the unique method for cutting the bales for which cutting means was designed makes it patently unique.